A Demon in my View
by Soaran
Summary: (Crossover with SMT: Nocturne) They weren't warned, and they didn't expect it. The world as they know it is gone, demons run rampant. Now the Reikai Tantei must enter this new world and discover the truth behind the catastrophe.


Yep, I decided to try my hand at a crossover fic. This idea's been buzzing around in my head for quite some time now, so I finally decided to write it down. Anyway, if the aforementioned word crossover got pass you, this is a crossover between Yu Yu Hakusho and Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne. Also, let me say this right off the bat, the rating may or may not go up, depending on how deep I go into Nocturne's story and how much cursing I decide to put. Face it, in Nocturne its pretty commonplace for my teammates to spout off "Yo that shit was tight!" Newly fused demons saying that they're ready to kick some ass, and my enemies calling me a dumbass for thinking that their surrender was genuine, and I'm sure we all know how much they like to curse in YYH.

I apologize in advance if some of my spelling and/or grammar is off. My former computer completely crapped out on me, as in the only salvageable parts were the mouse, keyboard, monitor, and my hard drive (thank God.) But currently I'm working with Open Office, not my favorite writing program, but at least it has spellcheck. Also, updates may be sporadic at best, since until school gets out I'll be pretty darn busy with schoolwork and college stuff.

One quick disclaimer, I do not own either Yu Yu Hakusho or the Shin Megami Tensei series, and I never will.

And without further adieu, on with the fic.

YYYYYY

Yuusuke snapped his head around, his senses alive with a pulse of demonic power. He stood from his spot, turning so he could look over the city. Today was a rare day, in the fact that he had actually come to school, mostly because of Keiko's naggings. True to his mold however, he was skipping class, squandering the time away on the roof until he could get back to the streets without having to worry about a reprimand.

Another pulse of energy swept through the area, Yuusuke narrowed his eyes. This had been going on for a couple of weeks now, an odd demonic energy that would suddenly pulse into existence before vanishing without a trace. It certainly wasn't like the reiki he was use to feeling, no, this stuff had an even more otherworldly feel to it, almost as if it came from even further than the pits of the Netherworld. Kuwabara had been feeling it as well, even more so than him, and it had left him downright puzzled. Of course, lots of thing left Kuwabara puzzled, so Yuusuke didn't give it much thought. As for Hiei and Kurama's thoughts on the matter, he didn't know them, as the pair had been in little contact since the Dark Tournament, and none since the start of this.

He sighed and crossed his arms. On that matter, he hadn't heard from Boton or the toddler lately either. For the record, he'd been half expecting Boton to come whizzing after him on her oar with a new mission after the first occurrence. No sign of her yet though, and it wasn't that he didn't enjoy the extra vacation time mind you. It was the long silence was starting to get on his nerves, especially when he thought of all the fights he could be starting with whatever it was. He was dieing for a good challenge, since none of the punks around here were really worth his time, but that still didn't stop him from picking fights with them when he had the chance.

"I knew I'd find you up here Yuusuke! Just what do you think you're doing coming to school only to skip class?"

Yuusuke growled lightly, he'd been found.

"Honestly Yuusuke," Keiko grumbled as she stormed over, uniform billowing slightly in the light breeze, "one would think you'd like to pass and get out of this school, but the way you're acting you'll never get out of here." Apparently finished with her little speech she glared at him, hands on her hips as she waited for his answer.

Yuusuke allowed a smirk to grace his features. "Geez Keiko, you're being way too uptight, you need to relax once in a while." He turned back to the view before Keiko could come up with a retort.

"Besides, don't you know that shouting gives you wrinkles?"

"Yuusuke, you jerk!" She shouted, whacking him on the back of his head with her palm.

"What was that for!"

"You're a jerk Yuusuke! I don't know why I even bother trying to help you!" With that she turned on her heel and stomped back toward the door.

"Keiko, wait a minute! I can explain!"

She paused, but still didn't turn around. "Alright, I'm listening, what's going on?"

Yuusuke sighed and straightened up, "you wouldn't really feel it, being human and all, but something's going down, something weird. I'm not even sure what it is, but it's definitely big."

She turned around, eyes wide, "it's not more demons, is it?"

He leaned back against the fence, "I'm not sure, the energy definitely feels demonic, but it's not normal reiki either. And it feels fairly far off, but if I can feel it here then there's no doubt that whatever's giving it off is powerful." He turned his head to look over at the city once again, "and the fact that I haven't heard anything from Boton or Koenma isn't helping the matter. This whole situation reeks."

The click of her shoes against the roof alerted him that she was walking back over, and soon she appeared beside him. "So something's going on somewhere and you have no idea what it is or why it's happening."

"Yeah."

"That's not a very good excuse Yuusuke."

"It's the truth!" He shouted, turning to face her. She giggled, a smile lighting her features while his took on a look of bewilderment.

"By now you should know that I believe you about these things, if you say something's going on I believe you." She turned and headed back for the door. "I'm going back to class now," she called over her shoulder, "so could you at least try to make it to last period?"

"Yeah yeah, try. Fine, I'll try to make it to last period, but no promises."

She smiled again, "thanks Yuusuke."

He shrugged and leaned back against the fence. It was then the pulse of energy hit so hard that it actually hurt. A scream made it past his lips as he clapped his hands to the side of his head and toppled to his knees, eyes watering from the sudden attack on his senses. He vaguely heard Keiko cry out his name before she rushed over to kneel beside him. Her panicked expression was enough to get him to climb woozily back to his feet.

"The hell was that?" He questioned aloud, forgetting that Keiko hating him cursing in front of her.

He heard Keiko gasp before she grabbed his shoulder and pointed out toward the city, "Yuusuke, look!"

A great dark smudge was now present on a number of buildings, as if the color had been drained out of them. Out of nowhere a bolt of something that looked like lightning struck the ground, turning the surrounding area the same color as the darkened buildings. It couldn't have been normal lightning though, since normal lighting wasn't black. Disks of coal colored matter floated upward from the impact site, while more bolts of the almost lightning struck. Pulses of the same energy stung his senses, though none of it was as strong as the first.

"Yuusuke, what's going on?" Keiko pleaded with him, desperately hoping to make some sense of the situation.

"To be honest Keiko, I have no freakin' clue."

It was then the screams started.

YYYYYY

Well, what'd ya think? Tell me in a review, and feel free to ask any questions you might have, mistakes you'd like to point out, or ideas you'd like to offer. One little thing I'd like to say before I leave though, if I receive any reviews spouting off that Hiei/Kurama/Youko/Yuusuke is hot, that they are married/in love with aforementioned characters, or that Kuwabara is a dingbat, you will be the subject of a rant next chapter, just thought I'd warn you in advance. Oh, and if anyone could tell me how to make a line seperating the author notes and the story, I'd really appreciate it. And with that, good day, and see you next chapter.


End file.
